One Day
by cookiee-chan
Summary: Just one day.All she ever wanted was just one day where she could pamper herself for all of her hard work. But... She could never ask for it. Oneshot


_Writing on a whim, so pardon me if I made the following a bit rushed or OOC. Besides, it's my first one-shot. :)_

Though you know that Sakura is the main character, I'll keep guessing who her significant other is.

_**Note**__: You can choose whatever color you want it to be (You'll know what I'm talking about later.) _

_Disclaimer: I'm just a fan. A very, very poor fan. _

**-------- o**

Just one day.

All she ever wanted was _just one day_ where she could pamper herself for all of her hard work.

But…

She could never ask for it.

**One Day**

**cook!ee-chan**

She would wake up, day to day, putting others before herself. Her well-being. Her **sanity**, by the rate this was going.

Though she wasn't complaining, so to say, she just wanted someone to see that she was working her butt off too much.

But right when she had that thought, she cast it aside once she had realized that she was being selfish. And that she should be thankful that she had this many friends and a loving boyfriend taking her as she is.

She sighed to herself that morning as she did her daily routine of showering, brushing her teeth, changing into fresh clothes, and preparing breakfast before heading off to work.

-------- o

Humming to herself as she made her way to the hospital, she greeted passing villagers with her dazzling smile and a gentle wave.

But then she stopped abruptly when she spotted a cute pair of pumps in the nearby window.

Gazing longingly at the pair of adorable heels, she convinced herself that since she _was_ a kunoichi, that she **needed** these shoes for undercover missions. Otherwise, she would be found out once the suspecy saw that she was wearing the infamous shinobi sandals that would be a dead giveaway and ruin the mission.

So as she stepped into the store, she was further convinced that she was supposed to have the shoes once the shopkeeper showed Sakura that there was a secret compartment for explosive tags conveniently hidden in the heels.

Excited, she tried on the heels. They were _really _comfortable and not too high or too low. She could easily run and jump from high places without falling.

She was in –sigh- love.

The shopkeeper, noticing the love struck look on the kunoichi's face, told Sakura that the shoes were made for her. And with that, gave her the shoes for free.

Sakura snapped out of her stupor and graciously declined, reaching to take the shoes off.

But the shopkeeper wouldn't hear it and with that, stuffed her old shoes in the box, placed it in Sakura's hands and shoved her out of the store. Leaving Sakura outside with a shocked look on her face wearing her brand new _free_ shoes.

-------- o

Now walking happily in her brand new heels, ('Breaking them in.' she thought to herself.) she headed to Tsunade's office to report in and receive her folder of the patients she would be working with that day.

Knocking gently, she stood patiently until she was given permission.

"Come in."

Opening the door, Sakura greeted, "Good morning Tsunade, Shizune.

"Ah! Good morning to you, too, Sakura! I must be on my way, though. I hope to see you soon! OH! And cute heels!" Bid Shizune.

Nodding, "Thank you! And I'll see you soon!" Sakura waved Shizune goodbye.

"Good morning, Sakura. I feel today is going to be a slow day so you only have a couple of patients to take care of. And after you have finished, I will give you the rest of the day off." Tsunade announced.

Smiling, Sakura bowed and bid goodbye before hearing another compliment about her heels.

-------- o

Once again, Sakura took care of her patients, greeting them, checking their status, and giving them what they needed, and then said goodbye before going to the next patient.

Though she didn't want to say that she wasn't flattered, she was, once again, being hit on by a few of the patients she had to check up on.

She told them that she already was taken but the flattery didn't stop until she told _who_ she was dating.

Chuckling to herself, she felt sorry for the earlier men who tried to flirt with her and was _mysteriously_ found beaten to a pump later that day. She knew exactly who did it but she couldn't let Tsunade find out.

Shuddering at the thought, she made her way to another patient that had a (she chuckled) complaint of a sore and deaf ear.

Knocking on the door, she clearly heard a 'Troublesome.' Before opening and greeting the poor, poor man that had women trouble _and_ a painfully red, red ear.

-------- o

After about 4 hours, the time was now 12:37 P.M., she was finished and headed back to Tsunade's office before leaving for her apartment.

Once again, she found herself humming tunelessly when she found herself in front of a dress store.

Not just any dress store. But a _kunoichi_ dress store.

Convincing herself, again, that she needed a dress just incase she was needed for an undercover mission, she stepped inside the store.

Not only were the dresses designed to hide numerous weapons; they were also very stylish and cute.

Hmm… Cute but lethal. She liked the sound of that.

Looking around, she found a sleek dress that was a perfect match with her newly given (and comfortable) heels. And to sweeten the deal more, the dress was on sale!

Quickly heading for the dressing room, she tried on the luxurious dress and found it a perfect fit. She stepped out of the room to check herself out in the 3-way mirror.

She gasped.

Not only was the dress perfect for her, but if she did say so herself, she was beautiful in it!

She found herself in another love struck daze the second time that day.

The shopkeeper was also awestruck at the sight and declared that she would have the dress for free.

It was unbelievable! Sakura was about to decline but was roughly shoved out of the store. And a couple of seconds later, her doctor's uniform was thrown in her hands before being shooed off.

Sakura was in a daze. She couldn't believe her luck! What was going on?

Confused, she headed home wearing her new dress and heels.

-------- o

Taking out the keys, she opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" Yelled large group, hidden in the shadows.

Gasping for air, Sakura turned on the lights to see all of her friends crowded in the living room.

Squealing, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten ran towards Sakura to devour her in a group hug.

Snapping out of her shock, she hugged back and greeted everyone that came.

(No naming, it might give away who her boyfriend is. Invite whoever you want to be there.)

Her three best friends surrounded Sakura asking how and why she was wearing a beautiful dress and cute shoes.

Sakura told of her day of how she got the shoes and dress for free and then to the point where she was surprised by her many friends.

But the surprise was still not over.

Her friends dragged her into her room and told her to keep the lights off before locking Sakura in her room.

Turning around, she found her room lighted by countless candles bringing the scent of cherry blossoms and vanilla to her nose.

And in the standing in the center of the room, was her boyfriend.

-------- o

Smirking slightly, he walked up to Sakura with his hands behind his back.

And he slowly made his way towards her, he presented her a bouquet of tulips and a velvet box.

-------- o

Gasping, Sakura accepted the tulips, bringing them to her nose to smell them. Looking at her boyfriend's face, her eyes watered when she spotted the velvet box.

Slowly setting the bouquet on the dresser, she gently placed her hands on the box.

Looking up to her boyfriend's face, her eyes asked wordlessly if she should open it.

He motioned her to open it, and he waited to see how she would react.

Once again, her tears watered when she found a beautiful necklace that coincidently matched her dress.

Taking it out of the box, he walked around Sakura to put it around her neck while she held her hair up.

Once he was done, she turned around to hug her boyfriend.

Crying tears of joy, she said, "Thank you Sasuke! I love it so much!"

Returning the hug, he said, "Anything for you."

Breaking the hug, much to Sakura's displeasure, Sasuke went down on one knee.

Gasping, again, once she knew what he was up to, she up a hand up to her mouth as she started crying tears of joy.

"Sakura, it has been a wonderful 4 years since we have been together, and I want to make it last for eternity. You have been nothing but good to me and… and I want to give you everything you need. I love you, Sakura. And I want you make you happy forever. I want to see you smile everyday. And reward me with your laughs. Sakura, will you marry me?"

Slowly, Sasuke took out another velvet bow from his jacket pocket, and opened it to show a beautiful red sapphire with diamonds on both sides.

Smiling, Sakura bent down to be face to face with Sasuke and tackled him with kisses.

Chuckling, Sasuke asked, "So I take it as a yes?"

"Yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" She exclaimed.

And she kissed him once again.

-------- o

Outside, her three best friends (with their ear on the door) squealed and ran to tell everyone the good news.

-------- o

Giggling, "Well, I guess we don't have to tell everyone. _They_ already have that covered." Sakura snuggled closer to Sasuke, "I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you, too." He replied as they once again were caught in a lip lock.

-------- o

And so, Sakura found herself that day, pampered with a new dress, new shoes, and a beautiful necklace, and ring. Not to mention a future husband.

But what she didn't know, _yet_, was that Sasuke planned this day from the very start.

To the shoes that _happened_ to be a perfect fit (and free) for Sakura.

To the short workday at the hospital. (He had to stop attacking her admirers. But only for that day.)

To the dress that went with her shoes and was also a perfect fit (-cough- and free) for her.

To the well planned out party and surprise that he gave her in her bedroom.

Oh yes, Sasuke knew how hard Sakura had worked and he wanted this day to be remembered how much he and their friends appreciated her for it.

**--------o**

_So. It was Sasuke all along. Sorry if you wanted someone else to be the boyfriend, but I like the whole Sakura+Sasuke thing. Though, I would like it if he got rid of the need to kill his brother. Because come on, that's not going to bring his parents back. Or his happiness either, I mean he's screwed up, thinking about sex when he's a little kid. O.O My opinions, so don't flame me about it)_

_Anyways, I think this was an ok story. Took me about 3 hours to write. But I had fun. I suppose… Tell me what you think about the story. I'd like to know if it was ok for my first one-shot, to where I misspelled or had the wrong grammar going on._

_Sorry I couldn't exactly describe the scenery or actions better, especially the kissing. It's sad really, I am 15-20 years old, and I haven't been kissed yet. So I wouldn't know how they were feeling when that whole… scene happened. Yeah, I've never had a proposal, so sorry, again, if it was a bit weak. _

_I'll admit, I don't know much about the whole romantic thing happening in my life, so I tired to incorporate what I read from other fanfics to this story._

_Hyped up on homemade mocha coffee, so I'd like to know what you thought of it!_

_Reviews are appreciated!_

_** cook!ee-chan**_

_-snickers- I'm suck a sucker for love stories._

_EDIT: Ack! I forgot that I left some blanks earlier because I couldn't come up with the correct wording. Sorry! _


End file.
